Donde no te llaman
by Draward95
Summary: Astoria ha encontrado un lugar para esconderse, lo que no sabe es que también es el lugar secreto de Draco Malfoy.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, la historia es mía.

* * *

 **Donde no te llaman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"¡No aguanto más!"

Astoria estaba sentada en uno de los cubículos del baño femenino del tercer piso, aquellos baños misteriosos donde décadas atrás se produjo la tragedia que le arrebató la vida a la pobre Myrtle.

La joven perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin intentaba con toda su fuerza mantener los pies en alto, evitando causar algún ruido que interrumpiera la conversación que se estaba realizando en aquellos baños.

Su corazón martilleaba frenéticamente en su pecho, mientras sentía como sus piernas y brazos comenzaban a agarrotarse. No podría aguantar más que unos pocos segundos…

La verdad es que le aterraba la idea de ser descubierta. Por nada del mundo quería volver a ser el objeto de furia del llamado "Príncipe de Slytherin" que se encontraba afuera del cubículo, compartiendo sus penas con la estrafalaria Myrtle.

Estaba segura de que el muchacho no escucharía sus explicaciones sino que le lanzaría un maleficio. O peor, le diría a Pansy, la maldita arpía, que se encargara de ella.

Pansy era de temer.

Astoria recordaba con verdadero terror el verano en que su hermana mayor, Daphne, había invitado a Pansy Parkinson a quedarse en la mansión familiar. Todavía tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la rodilla causada por una misteriosa navaja que voló directamente a su pierna.

Y todo porque Astoria había dicho que Malfoy le parecía un idiota…

— _No tengas miedo…_ — dijo el fantasma, despertando a Astoria de sus recuerdos y trayéndola de un tirón al presente. La joven vio con desesperación como sus piernas comenzaban a caer peligrosamente… un pequeño movimiento y la puerta del cubículo se abriría. — _Eres muy valiente, vas a estar bien._

— ¡Él me matará!— sollozó el joven con desesperación— ¿No lo entiendes? Estoy sentenciado a muerte. El señor tenebroso sabe que no seré capaz… lo sabe, es solo una forma de tortura para mis padres por no haberles servido como corresponde.

Astoria comprendía a medias de lo que estaba hablando Draco.

Era bien sabido en Slytherin, y un secreto a voces en Hogwarts, que los Malfoy eran una de las familias más leales al Señor Tenebroso. Astoria creció escuchando ese apellido, en todos los lugares los mencionaban; algunos con admiración y respeto, otros, con desprecio.

La familia de Astoria pertenecía a un grupo intermedio. Sí, su familia era de "sangre pura", pero en comparación a los Malfoy los Greengrass no eran más que una diminuta mota en el aire. Estaban más arriba que los Weasley—cualquier familia decente se encontraba más arriba que esa tropa de pelirrojos sin dignidad— porque contaban con conexiones importantes, pero nada comparado a los Malfoy.

Los padres de Astoria no eran mortífagos realmente, y la única conexión que tenían los Greengrass con Lord Voldemort se produjo durante los meses en los que su tío estuvo bajo la maldición _Imperius._ Pero tampoco eran desertores abiertos del régimen oscuro, simplemente —y al igual que muchas otras familias— querían seguir viviendo.

Durante los años que llevaba en Hogwarts, Astoria se dijo muchas veces que la única razón por la cual Draco Malfoy le llamaba la atención era por el misterio que cubría siempre a su familia. Le llamaba la atención incluso más que Harry Potter. Y eso ya era decir bastante.

No estaba enamorada de Malfoy, ni siquiera le gustaba. Simplemente tenía curiosidad por él, una curiosidad que estaba en su máximo esplendor al ser testigo de la pérdida de control del joven.

El terror y dolor que destilaban las palabras de Draco le provocó un ligero malestar en la boca del estómago y sus ojos estaban nublados de lágrimas. Sentía pena por Malfoy, la vida del Príncipe de Slytherin era mucho más terrible de lo que ella se imaginaba.

Ella siempre imaginó a los seguidores de Lord Voldemort como las estrellas máximas de un equipo de Quitddicht, siempre rodeado de privilegios; ¡Estaban siempre aprendiendo usos secretos de la magia! ¡Cosas que jamás serían vistas en Hogwarts!

Sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta que aquellas ideas se trataban solo de desvaríos de una muchacha despistada. Ser un mortífago implicada mucho más que enseñanzas sobre la magia, era cosa de ver a Draco Malfoy para comprobarlo.

Pensó entonces en su hermana mayor, Daphne, que era amiga íntima de Malfoy. ¿Estaría ella implicada también en los planes malévolos de Lord Voldemort? Astoria esperaba que no. Su hermana era una muchacha brillante, ambiciosa como toda Slytherin, pero no era una mala persona.

Astoria elevó una rogativa a Merlín por la vida de su hermana mayor y fue en ese momento que sus piernas dieron el último esfuerzo y cayeron sobre la puerta del cubículo provocando un estallido de fierros.

Astoria maldijo entre dientes y cerró los ojos, rogando porque Draco Malfoy se asustase y se marchara.

— _¿Quién eres tú y que haces espiando en mi baño? ¡Intrusa! ¡Hay una intrusa!—_ Astoria miró aterrada como Myrtle la llorona agitaba sus brazos y se elevaba por los aires señalando hacia ella. —

La puerta del cubículo se abrió de un golpe sonoro y Astoria quedó absorta en la mirada del Príncipe de Slytherin.

—Uh… ¿Hola?— saludó la muchacha titubeando, se regañó mentalmente al ver la mirada de odio que le lanzó Draco. Entonces vio como los ojos del heredero Malfoy estaban rojos y el rostro lleno de lágrimas— Lo lamento. No estaba espiando, lo juro por Merlín.

El corazón de Astoria estaba a punto de colapsar.

— ¡Mentirosa!— rugió Draco apuntando su varita directamente a su cara. — ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres que todo Hogwarts se entere que estoy en una misión? ¿Quieres que todos sepan que Draco Malfoy es un fraude?

—No…— tartamudeó Astoria— Yo solo… yo solo estaba escribiendo en mi diario— dijo Astoria sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas— No te sentí llegar porque estaba con… estaba con almohadillas que hechicé para… para no escuchar a Myrtle.

El jadeo del fantasma le alertó de su error.

— _¡Mátala! ¡Mátala para que sepa lo que es estar encerrada en estos baños y que nadie tenga compasión de tus sentimientos! ¡Eres malvada, cruel! Nadie piensa en Myrtle, nadie quiere a Myrtle…—_ sollozó la fantasma volando por sobre su cabeza y desapareciendo en la pared.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste!— Le regañó Draco— ¡Has lastimado a Myrtle!

—Yo… yo… lo siento— tartamudeó Astoria. — Por favor, déjame marchar. Juro que no diré a nadie lo que escuché… ¡A nadie!

Draco la observó con resentimiento y desconfianza.

—No confío en ti, eres una Slytherin.

— ¡Con mayor razón debes confiar en mí! ¡Las serpientes tenemos que apoyarnos entre nosotros o viviremos siempre solos! ¡Nadie en Hogwarts nos quiere!—

—Te equivocas, nadie en Slytherin se apoya, desde el momento en que el sombrero menciona a Salazar estamos destinados a trabajar solos, siempre solos. Lo lamento, pero tengo que asegurarme de que no digas nada— Astoria soltó un chillido, pensando en la forma ridícula en que su vida llegaría a su fin: ¿Qué diría Daphne cuando se enterase? ¿Y sus padres?— _Accio_ — dijo el rubio y el diario de Astoria fue arrebatado de sus manos.

— ¡No, es mío!—

Una pequeña y torcida sonrisa se formó en los labios de Malfoy.

Astoria sintió como la rabia bullía de su interior y sin dudarlo sacó su varita, pero el chico, dos años mayor que ella susurró " _Expelliarmus"_ y su varita cayó fuera del cubículo.

Se sentía ridícula y humillada.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y apretó sus manos en forma de puños.

Quería lanzarse sobre el rubio y golpearlo, gritarle que era un estúpido y arrebatarle su precioso diario. Pero no lo hizo. Ella era Astoria Greengrass, no una muggle. Era una Slytherin, y los Slytherin planean sus venganzas para lograr el mayor sufrimiento de su oponente. Y desde ese momento la menor de las Greengrass nombraba a Draco Malfoy como su enemigo, tarde o temprano se vengaría.

—Esto es para que aprendas a no meterte donde no te llaman— sentenció el rubio que con una última sonrisa petulante, giró sobre sus pies y se marchó.

Astoria lo maldijo, pero luego, de forma involuntaria en sus labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa.

Pensó en Malfoy y luego río. Draco Malfoy le había dado el mejor regalo que alguien puede dar a un Slytherin, le dio un rival. Un rival al cual ella planeaba destruir…

—Prepárate, Malfoy— musitó ella recogiendo su varita y arreglando su ropa— Estúpido mortífago.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Espero que les guste este pequeño trabajo. ¡Que tengan un buen fin de semana!_


End file.
